


Dominance

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Honey [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Big boy mode, Blood, Body Horror, Clown Vagina (IT), Come Inflation, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Injury, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Surprise Ending, Tentacle Dick, mouth fingering, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: 6 months down. Halfway thereHoney wins a bet and takes control, until Pennywise loses his.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something you desired and when you wanted anything bad enough, it wormed it’s way into your brain. It burrowed deep and wouldn’t let go. You wanted to dominate Pennywise.

After your last rough encounter, you had played by the rules and been a good little 'honey' for the god-like entity. He took his pleasure and satisfied your carnal needs, but it would have been a lie to say you didn’t have dominant urges every once in awhile. And oh, it had been so long since the last time you topped someone! There was just something about teasing and controlling your partners pleasure that stroked your sadistic side and made you feel....powerful. To have that kind of control over Pennywise would be intoxicating. You had the want, now all you needed was a plan.

Sitting on your couch, you played solitare to help pass the time while you waited for Pennywise to show up. It had been a couple of days since his last visit so he was due to pop up at any time. You flipped the cards and placed them face up one at a time while you thought about your plan. Pennywise could smell your emotions and see into your mind to a certain extent, you knew that for sure. He knew what scared you and he knew what turned you on. That was, after all, why he had picked you to be his 'honey'. But he couldn't see everything. To make your plan work you were going to have to be careful.

You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice the gloved hand rise up from the other side of your coffee table until it slammed down and sent your cards flying. Next came Pennywise’s head. Unblinking yellow eyes watched your face as his lips lifted in a grin. He had startled you and he knew it, reveled in it even. His other hand gripped the arm of the loveseat across from you and he began to pull himself up (out?) of your floor. On and on his long body came until finally he stood at his full height. His bells jingled with one final shake as he settled in your reality. He loved to make a dramatic entrance.

“Hello, my honey.”

Pennywise bent at the waist until his nose was almost touching yours. Drool flowed from his bottom lip and dripped onto the table, soaking the scattered cards of your ruined game of solitare.

"Hello Pennywise."

You turned your mouth up to his and kissed him. His lips never really closed when he smiled, so you ended up kissing his teeth as well. Saliva coated your lips and dripped down your chin when you pulled back, but you knew better than to wipe it away.

"I missed you."

The clown made a sound of approval in the back of his throat before he looked down at the cards.

“What are you doing honey?”

“Playing a card game. Do you know any?”

You started to gather up the cards while he thought about it. Pennywise had been around a long time and sometimes it took him a little bit to remember what he knew and what he didn't. Finally, he answered.

"No."

Perfect.

“Do you want me to teach you? We can play together if you like?”

You smiled up and him while you shuffled the cards. His eyes followed your every motion. No matter what Pennywise said about humans being inferior, he was still a curious being and had a strong interest in certain human things. Games were one of those things.

"Yes. Teach me."

Pennywise folded his large, lanky frame in the loveseat across from you then spread his hands across the table and leaned forward expectantly. It seemed like he was in a playful mood. Good.

While you explained the rules to Pennywise, you thought about the fact that he didn’t bother trying to play human around you anymore. The first time you met IT, Bob Gray had cornered you after your little burlesque perfomance. After a ten minute conversation you thought there was something off about the man. After twenty minutes you knew there was something wrong with him. Some primal instinct in your brain had recognized that a predator was staring you down. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. After that... well. Here you were.

As expected, Pennywise quickly picked up the game and by your second hand he had the hang of it. You let him win the first few rounds until it happened. His attention began to wander. In your time together you had learned that Pennywise couldn’t sit still for long. For whatever reason he was almost constantly animated.

“This is getting a little boring. Would you like to make it more interesting?”

A small smile tugged at the corner of your lips. Pennywise returned it, but his grin wasn't as friendly.

“You’re up to something.”

You kept your tone casual and lifted your shoulder in a shrug.

“I was just going to suggest making a small bet.”

His smile dropped and he lowered his chin while he stared at you. Drool flowed as something changed in his mouth.

“You’re not getting away from me.”

His voice was different, almost a warning. You were losing him fast.

“No! No. Nothing like that. I was thinking that if I win I get to do something sexy with you. And if you win, you get to pick something else.” 

Pennywise sniffed the air as you held still in your seat. You were so close to getting what you wanted, it was turning you on.

“Naughty thing. I can already do as I please with your body. But, what would you ask for?”

This was it. You took a deep breath to steady your nerves.

“I want to be the one in control. I want you to obey me and let me do what I want with your body for just one night.”

His lip raised in a snarl almost instantly. He was such a dominant creature, you doubted he had ever even considered giving up that kind of control.

“But” You turned your attention back to the cards and started to shuffle again. “If you're afraid to lose then..”

That was it. You had him. The bet was made and you delt the cards. It wasn’t even close.

Pennywise reached across the table and grabbed you by the wrist. He was a sore loser.

"You tricked me."

You smiled and shook your head.

“Fair is fair Pennywise. You lost. But don’t worry.."

Instead of pulling away from him, you stood up and leaned across the table, arching your back until you were cheek to cheek. It was a dangerous position, but if you were going to succeed you needed unwavering confidence.

"I'll make sure it feels good."

You kissed the corner of his mouth and worked your way closer to his ear. His body froze in an unnaturally still way as your breath hit his skin.

“We start at seven. Don’t be late.”

Pennywise snorted and shook his body before he pushed you back on the couch. When you sat up, he was gone and that was just fine. You had a long night to prepare for. 


	2. Chapter 2

You had won your chance to dominate Pennywise and you planned to take IT as far as you could. 

Looking around, you double checked to make sure everything was in order. Once it began, you didn't want to have to stop for any reason. The room was dimly lit by one lamp turned down to the lowest setting. Music played in the background, a soft, sexy beat set to a steady rhythm. Next to your bed, you had arranged a few of your favorite toys. Normally you would have set out lubrication as well, but Pennywise always seemed to provide plenty of that on his own. The alarm on your phone chimed. You were ready.

The slight jingling of bells was all the warning you had before Pennywise stepped out of the shadows. He seemed on edge. His hair was messy, his suit disheveled and his eyes shone bright in the dim light.

"HoNey."

Without missing a beat, you slid up to him and ran your fingers through the ruffles on his costume.

“Pennywise, you're right on time. Are you ready?” 

Drool dripped from his bottom lip as his mouth contorted in a look of disgust. He nodded once, and you noticed the red ring around the yellow of his irises. How long was he going to indulge you?

“You aren’t allowed to touch me unless I tell you to. Understand?”

He held out his arms and bowed to you sarcastically. It made you smile. 

“Lay on the bed with your back against the headboard. And keep your hands down by your side.” 

You didn't wait to see if he followed your orders before you turned your back to him and dropped your robe, leaving yourself bare. There was a certain mindset that went with being in control, and the foreplay was for you just as much as it was for him. 

When you turned back around, you found Pennywise on the bed like you had ordered. His lips were slightly parted and he watched as you crawled on the bed and straddled his hips. His eyes flicked down to your chest. His body twitched with the desire to touch you, but he kept his hands down by his side like a good boy. Smiling, you cupped your breasts and lifted them up to his face.

“You want these?” 

His attention snapped back to you, so you leaned forward and pressed his face in your cleavage. A firm tug of his hair brought his eyes up to meet yours.

“Use your mouth and make it feel good.“

He smiled, flashing sharp fangs behind soft lips before a long tounge slid out of his mouth. He was sloppy as he lapped at your nipples. Pointed teeth scraped against your skin and drew blood, but you didn't give him the satisfaction of making you flinch. You were the one in charge this time.

You yanked his head back and replace your breasts with your lips. The kiss was rough, messy. He pushed his tounge in your mouth so you grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back against the headboard to break the kiss. Pennywise growled at you but you held him still, staring him down while you caught your breath. His body jerked beneath you. Claws burst from the fingertips of his gloves, the edges of his form shimmered, but he didn't push you off. Once he finally stilled, you moved down his body to kneel between his legs.

"Get rid of the costume. I want to touch you."

His body rippled as the costume tore open then melted back into his flesh. Underneath, he was pale, lean and unblemished. Dark claws stood out even more without the gloves and between his legs, his red wet slit throbbed. 

"That’s better.” 

You leaned over his body and turned his face to the side before you kissed down his neck. When you came to his collar bone, you paused just long enough to pull some of his skin between your teeth. Pennywise hissed while you left a small amount of payback for all the times he had marked you. Continuing to lick and suck your way down his body, you swirled your tongue around where his navel should have been. Your ran your hands back up his chest, then drug your fingernails down his skin hard enough to cause angry red welts to appear. The muscles in his body rolled in response and you felt his cock slide free against your stomach. 

Your breasts brushed against the wet appendage as you resumed your position between his legs. Placing your hands on his thighs, you started to rub and squeeze the muscles closest to his groin. His cock twitched in response. He was getting into it.

"You like the way that feels Pennywise?"

He growled, so you grabbed his cock and squeezed before you started to stroke his shaft. His eyes narrowed, his lips curled up in a cruel smirk as a second, tentacle like cock slid out of his slit right above the first one. He was testing you, but why not? You liked a challenge.

Lowering your head, you ran your tounge across the tips of both of his cocks, tasting a mix of his fluids. You grabbed him by the base of his second cock and relaxed the muscles in your throat before you swallowed him down. Pennywise threw his head back against your headboard and howled. You wrapped your other hand around his tendril then continued to stroke and suck him until he made a noise you had never heard before. A deep whine resonated from deep down in his chest. He was enjoying it, so you stopped. 

Pennywise's head snapped back up like his neck was on a spring. The look on his face was priceless, caught somewhere between a snarl and a pout. His eyes swiveled to lock on you as you stood up from the bed and walked over to your toys. Without pausing, you grabbed the small, remote controlled vibe with a tie on strap. 

“This is for you.” 

Placing the vibrator at the junction of his cocks, you used the strap to tie them together then turned it on to the lowest setting. Pennywise tried to mask his reaction, but the sudden twitch of his body gave him away. You laughed a little and tapped the remote against your leg. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it? Here. This one's for me.” 

You handed him a silver vibrator and braced your leg on the bed so he could see how wet you were. 

“Put it in.”

Pennywise gulped as he looked down your body and focused on your cunt. He rubbed the vibrator back and forth over your slit a few times then brushed it against your clit before he pushed it in. You didn't give him any reaction other than to smile while you lowered your leg. You turned your attention back to your toys and picked up the strap-on harness. The loops wrapped around your thighs and you tightened it while you tried to decide what attachment to use on Pennywise. The purple ribbed one? No, you had already played with that once. You settled on a long, smooth dildo that curved up at a slight angle then narrowed at the tip. The straps helped secure the vibrator inside you as you locked everything in place with a loud click. Pennywise watched you, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Pennywise bared his teeth and sank his claws further into your mattress, so you picked up the remote to his vibrator and turn the speed up to medium. He fell back on the bed, arching his back while he moaned.

“Come on, hands and knees.” 

Inhuman growls filled the room as he thrashed around on the bed. His claws ripped free of your mattress and he flopped over bonelessly before propping himself up on all fours. His back heaved with each rattling breath while he glared at you from behind his arm. The shape of his eyes was lost to two glowing disks of yellow light. Feeling braver than you should, you stuck two fingers in his mouth and rubbed them against his tounge to coat them in his viscous saliva. His teeth scraped against your fingers, but he didn't bite down even when you pulled on his tongue. Once your fingers were slick with his spit, you climbed back onto the bed and moved into position behind him. 

You ran your drool covered fingers up the underside of his bottom cock to gather even more fluids. Your fingers brushed along his base, then continued on to push into his slit. Instantly, your fingers were sucked in and you were reminded of the first time Penny took a female form. You wiggled your fingers around, then pumped them in and out while Pennywise panted. You didn't know if he could wait any longer so you pulled your fingers out and rubbed them over the tip of your strap on. Once you were properly lubricated, you lined up with Pennywise’s slit and pushed in.

His hand slamed into your headboard as you started to build up a rhythm, his claws punctured the thick wood and buried themselves in the wall behind your bed. You held his hips and pulled him back into you, using the momentum of the mattress to lessen the strain on your lower back. Skin slapped together. Pennywise moved down to his elbows, grunting as he pushed back against the strap on and you felt it. The satisfaction of dominating Pennywise. He was close and so were you. Your pussy clenched tight around the vibrator inside you. It felt too good and the strap on was rubbing against your clit just right. You needed to finish him off quick because you didn't think you could hold on much longer. 

Without losing your stride, you reached down and turned his vibe up to the highest speed. His body jerked. Muscles and bones shifted under his skin while you watched on in horrified fascination. Pennywise was a growling, slobbering mess as he desperately rut back to meet your thrusts. He threw his head back and his jaw distended as he let out a roar that shook the glass in your windows. Cum gushed out of both of his cocks, soaking your ruined mattress. His insides pulled the strap-on and you followed right behind him.

You smiled while you tried to catch your breath, but it quickly vanished as you realized his body was shaking. He was struggling to maintain his form.

"Pennywise?"

His arm snapped as it bent backwards to grab your wrist. His body twisted around to face you and you felt fear for the first time that night. His mouth was a gaping maw of sharp teeth. The lines that ran up his cheeks were moving, branching out across his face while his eyes stared past you, though you, distant and unfocused. 

The clown form cracked.


	3. Chapter 3

You had used your chance to dominate Pennywise, but you pushed too far and now there was no going back.

The rest of his body contorted, twisting until he was flat on his back underneath you. Clawed hands scraped down your sides and you winced as he tore through the harness, then ripped the strap on away from your body. The slick vibrator inside you started to slip, but before it could fall out Pennywise grabbed it and slung it across the room. His claws punctured the skin just above your hips, blood started to flow freely as he lifted you in the air. Below you, his two writhing cocks twisted around each other to form one giant sized cock. It was larger than anything you had taken before and as panic started to set in, you began to struggle. 

"Pennywise, please!"

You grabbed his forearms, digging your nails into his skin while you tried in vain to get out of his grip, but he was just too strong. 

“You’re gonna rip me in half!”

Your heart pounded in your chest when you realized he wasn't listening to you anymore. Pennywise had never hurt you too bad during sex, but the rational part of his mind was gone. 

His body bent at the waist and in one smooth motion he was sitting up, face to face with you while his too thick cock squirmed against your thighs, reaching, searching for your wet heat. Still struggling, you grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him away. The clown face was cracked, unrecognizable as his jaws continued to stretch. His eyes rolled back, more teeth slid through his gums the wider he opened. You screamed and his tounge shot out of his mouth, wrapping around your neck before it pushed past your lips. The wriggling appendage filled your mouth and worked it's way down your throat, silencing your protests.

The joint tips of his cocks penetrated your entrance and he pushed you down, sliding your body onto his length. The natural lubrication of his genitals helped take away some of the sting, but it was still painful. You felt your body stretch to it's limits and tears fell down your cheeks as you finally took him all the way in. You gasped around his wet tongue and struggled to control your breathing while he held you in place. You could feel the tips of his cocks moving around independently inside you. 

A deep, rumbling moan came from Pennywise while he rocked your hips back and forth. A pleasurable vibration travelled up the length of his cocks and you realized you were feeling the small bullet vibe pressed between your bodies. It was still on and going full speed. 

Pennywise lifted your body up to the tips of his cocks only to slam you back down again. You dug your nails into his shoulders and threw your head back as your scream of pleasure and pain slipped past his tongue. The vibrations pressed tight against your clit and soon you were moaning while you worked your hips, chasing your orgasm. It washed over you without warning and you came, crying harder while your body shook. 

Your insides had clenched tight around the cocks inside you so when Pennywise suddenly pulled out, you yelped in pain. He shifted until he was kneeling in the middle of your bed with one hand cupped under your ass to support your weight while he tore the bullet vibe away from his cocks. It quickly joined the other toys thrown to the side of the room.

You winced and grit your teeth as he guided you back down on his cocks. He filled you completely, stretched you so wonderfully tight that you eagerly welcomed him back into your body. Without the vibrator between your, his mound pressed flush against your skin. Something sharp moved, then pricked between your legs. You jumped from the sensation, but you were too tired, too delirious to fight him anymore. Your arms hung limp around his shoulders while he bounced you, moving faster, rougher. He moaned while the outline of his body began to quiver. Bones shifted under skin and you clung to him for dear life while he grew in size. Something new was happening.

You looked up at him as he started to pull his tongue back into his gaping mouth, taking your head with it. You thought this was it, this was how you were going to die. His jaws covered your face and teeth scraped against your cheeks. You could feel thin trails of blood run down your face as he pulled his tongue out of your throat to lap at the blood, then he unwound it from around your neck. It slithered back into his mouth, but his jaws continued to expand. His eyes dissapeared completely as his face split open and it dawned on you what he was doing. You didn't think your sanity could survive a second encounter with the deadlights.

The deadly orange glow was just starting to shine from his throat when you panicked and almost lost your balance in his arms. Pennywise’s shoulder popped out of place and shifted up higher on his body while you struggled. The flesh below his arm melted and stretched before another hand burst from his body. Bones snapped and joints realigned as the new hand reached out to cover your eyes, protecting you from the deadlights. You couldn't see them anymore but you could still feel them. Cold, limitless and... throbbing, pulsing through Pennywise and into you from where your bodies were joined. 

He. No, IT started to thrust again and you gasped from the sensation. Your body was numb and tingling except for the space between your legs. You could feel every single ridge on his cocks. It felt... incredible. Your eyes rolled back and you moaned while it slid you up and down it's shafts. Without your vision, you could hear the noises in the room even louder. The lewd, wet sounds coming from your joined bodies. The chorus of growls and moans above you. The crack of wood followed by your sharp intake of breath as your body dropped a few inches. You couldn't be sure, but you guessed your bed frame had finally given way to Pennywise's ever growing size. How big was it now? 

More bones snapped and slid around while you felt two more hands grab your arms. Pennywise leaned your body back until you were fully horizontal, then lifted your legs to what you assumed were it's shoulders. It held you in the air with four arms, and used your body.

The cold of the deadlights moved closer to your face while it mumbled in a language you couldn't understand. The thruming, pulsing feeling grew while it's movements become more erratic. You felt full, but limitless.. floating as it pulled your body down hard, going as deep inside you as it could reach. Something inside your pelvis cracked and the sudden pain brought it all back into focus just in time for you to feel it's cocks throb. Cold cum flooded your insides, filling you so much that your belly started to distend. The sensation was too much and you screamed as you came one final time.

After it was over, it laid you down gently on the broken bed. The weight of it's body start to shrink back to normal and the touch of the extra hands dissapeared until the only one left was the one covering you eyes. It moved it's hand and when you opened your eyes, you were faced with the familiar form of Pennywise. He was careful when he pulled out of your stretched cunt but still, you cried out in pain. Your body felt like it was on fire. He watched his cum gushed out of you and soaked into the ruined matress before his gaze flicked over your body, taking note of the bleeding cuts and bruises until his eyes met yours. 

“Welcome back, Pennywise.” 

Despite the weakness in your voice, you tried to smile at him. You had survived again.

Pennywise surprised you by laying over your body with his weight supported on his forearms. In a rare moment of affection, his hand brushed the sweaty hair from your face and he caressed your scratched cheek. You stared up into his golden eyes and wanted to say something. To ask what he was doing, what he was thinking, maybe even make a joke about him going soft, but you couldn’t find the energy. It hurt too much to speak. When he placed a kiss on your lips, you kissed him back. There was no teeth, no hunger, no fight for dominance, just soft lips and gentle kisses while he pet your hair. 

Your tender moment was ruined by a loud knock on your front door. Pennywise stared down at you, unblinking and unreadable before he scuttled back of the bed and then, he was gone.

“Hello? Are you alright in there miss? Your neighbor Ms. Kersh called in a wellness check due to some strange noises. If you don't answer, we're going to have to break down your door.” 

It was the police, and you didn't have a neighbor named Ms. Kersh. You tried to imagine your appearance, covered in blood and cum, broken bed and vibrators thrown around the room. You wanted to get up and tell them you were fine, you really did, but your body wouldn't cooperate. You were so tired and it hurt to move. 

Oh well, let them break down your door. The throbbing in your pelvis let you know you needed an ambulance anyway.


End file.
